fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC44 / Transcript
Yomi Arc, Episode 44: A Broken Heart. The Tears of Despair. Following from Lord Capulet's tragic death, the rain was beginning to plummet throughout devastated Kyoto, and Juliet has become devastated and seems to have an empty look and can no longer answer. As for Suzaku, she collapsed on the rainy ground and becomes Hermione again because of her weakness in the rain. Hermione: It can't... to end like that...! She held out her hand to the devastated Juliet, and tried to call her. Hermione: J... Juliet... Come on, say something! Everyone noticed Hermione and tried to help her. Romeo: Are you okay? Hermione: Juliet, please. Think of others who are going to--- Juliet: What do you want me to say? Father is gone, Mother is gone, Aunt Volumnia is gone, there is nothing more to do for me... Hermione is shocked from Juliet's hurting words while a thunderclap has been heard from the sky. Romeo: Juliet, pull yourself! Think of what your father said! Stay with us! But Juliet did not respond anymore despite Romeo's pleas, and seems like her mind is broken. Sharuru: Oh no~ Sharu! Juliet is---! Suddenly, an explosion occurs next to the group that quickly noticed them. Cure Diamond: *gasped* Oh my god that's---! It is revealed that Cure Otohime makes her sudden appearance and seems to be struck by the madness as she was wrapped by darkness while shown a vicious smile. Cure Rosetta: Otohime! Cure Otohime: Well, it looks like your bright sun is gone from sky? Oh yeah, this is an opportunity to eliminate the Onmyouji-Precures and their allies with! Cure Sword: So you're the one who summoned rain... to weaken Hermione because you know about her weakness in the rain?! Cure Otohime: Obviously, Hermione the Fire Demon is way too dangerous for me! It is better that she stay in the rain like a bird abandoned in a nest, but Prince Montague wanted to keep her alive, just to seize all her impressing abilities to make him invincible! Her hand shows her Book of Ryūgū, and summoned all of her legendary dragons, Ryujin, Kuraokami, Mizuchi and Toyotama. Forcing girls and fairies to fight with Juliet and Hermione are totally helpless. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Damn it, we have no choice but to fight! Cure Otohime: Kuraokami, take charge of those embarrassing allies who support their friends! Kuraokami went to the allies and about to attacking them. Chrno: But, he's after us! Regina: He probably wants to our death! We must fight there! While Regina is armed with her Miracle Dragon Glaive, Sei send five Divine Talismans to transforming into the respective weapons in order to fight against Kuraokami. A Nodachi for Romeo, a Bow for Chrno, a Pistol for Sei, a Kabutowari for Abel, and a Long Staff for Tsukune. Romeo: Friends, it is better that I stay near my sweet Juliet and Hermione! Cure Heart: You're right, Mr. Romeo! We must watch over them! It's up to us to help them! Sharuru: Yes, we must do something for them~ Sharu! The remaining DokiDoki! Cures and their fairy partners are now faced against Mizuchi send by Cure Otohime in order to protect Juliet and Hermione. Cure Diamond: '''You can trust us, we're friends right? '''Raquel: Yes~ Keru! Cure Rosetta: The goal of Precures is to protect people! Lance: Stand up~ De ransu! Cure Sword: For Oogai Town, for Trump Kingdom, for Kyoto and people they trust us... We have to fight to the end! Dabyi: That was how friends are, it is to unite against each other~ Byi! Cure Ace: Heart, take care of Lady Juliet, Miss Hermione and Mr. Romeo. Ai: ~ Ai! To protect our future~ Kyuppi! To save everyone~ Kyuppi! Toyotama and Ryujin went towards the remaining Gonzo☆Cures and their familiars, and are ready to fight them to protecting their friends. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Do you have any idea of a strategy? Seiryu: I think we must first get the four dragons sent by Otohime as soon as possible~ Haru! Cure Sakuya: Yeah, sure! Guys, first you have to remove these dragons as soon as possible! it will allow Romeo and Heart to fight against Otohime! Everyone obeys Cure Sakuya's orders, and will rush while avoiding the dragons who attack them. They will manage to get away as quickly as possible while the dragons chase them. This leaves Cure Heart to fight alone against Cure Otohime to protect both Juliet and Hermione. Cure Otohime: I see that your friends leave you to throw themselves into death! Cure Heart: Mr. Romeo, give me your nodachi! And protect Juliet and Hermione! Romeo: But I can fight with you! Cure Heart: You only interfere with me! Give me your nodachi now! Romeo obeyed and toss the nodachi to Cure Heart that she held it. Then she biting her Oni fingers to shed blood, slipped on the nodachi to make it turn into a demonic and formidable weapon. Cure Heart: Get in, I'm ready! Cure Otohime braced herself with her arms while clenched her body while the purple aura begins to manifested in her. She unleashed their maximum power in intense anger, while unfolding her arms, the body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving her bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. A dark aura manifested in Cure Otohime. Cure Otohime: It's very unfortunate that you can fight for the sake of humans! Divine Snake Fang! Cure Heart rushed towards Cure Otohime as she sent many amulet papers to create many light giant snakes to attacking Cure Heart, while getting rid one by one, Cure Otohime started to speak. Cure Otohime: If you are friends with humans it's because you are human like everyone else, unlike me who is not a human but a Youkai! But now that you have an Oni arm, you are now half Youkai! People around you see you as a demon and will even put you away from human society! One of the light snakes bitting Cure Heart's right shoulder. Cure Heart: That's wrong! I'll never become a monster like you! She directly eliminates this light snake from her shoulder. Cure Otohime: Yes, of course, but you will understand one day or another, you will lose your humanity. You're gone into a rampage everything on your way. Youkai are attacking humans and humans are attacking youkai. This war and hate will never end, believe me. She raises her right hand to create a purple sphere composed of deadly poison, Poison Wave. Sharuru: The Poison Wave~ Sharu! Heart, sent a Divine Talisman to neutralize this poison~ Sharu! Cure Otohime then release her Poison Wave around by sending it to the ground to cause a wave that poisons all that is around. But before the Poison Wave puisse atteindre Cure Heart, Romeo, Juliet and Hermione, Cure Heart sends a Divine Talisman with the power of Dissipation to neutralize the Poison Wave which surprised Cure Otohime. Then, Cure Heart sent another Divine Talisman that creates a Protective Ward in order to protect Romeo, Juliet and Hermione. But Hermione avoids because she wants to fight despite her current condition due to rain. Cure Otohime: You always amaze me. You're ready for anything to sacrifice your life to protect them, you're so naive. Shauru: Don't let shadows take over~ Sharu! You must fight for us! Our real enemy is Montague, he must be defeated~ Sharu! Cure Otohime: It's not Montague the enemy! The enemies are the Precures and humans! She sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a purple orb appears in her. Cure Otohime: Sound Canon!! She then releases a beam of air filled with purple circles come out inside of her at the opponent and howling. Cure Heart activates on the Lovely Commune while inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines. Cure Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!! Then, she placed her both hands on her heart brooch and releases her hands from it, and pink light comes out in the form of a giant heart before blasting out towards the Sound Canon that provoked an explosion of love. Then Cure Heart toss the demonic nodachi towards Cure Otohime. However, Cure Otohime ward off the demonic nodachi with one hand, leaving only her hand bleeding. Cure Otohime: It's a great strategy that you have to counter my Canon Sound so you can swing your sword to hurt me. Sorry but it never work on me. She using Sound Canon once again towards Cure Heart that provoke an explosion. However after the attack, Hermione had protect Cure Heart, despite her injuries and weakening to the rain. She already activated her Inner Flames despite rain. Cure Heart: Hermione! Cure Otohime: *anger glare* But how?! You are weakened by the rain that you fall even coma! How could you survive?! Hermione: *pant* *pant* *pant* I don't care about this rain! *anger glare* But don't lay your drity hands on her, you got that!! Cure Otohime sent her amulet paper to create water bullets towards Hermione. Cure Otohime: In what context do you fight, for yourself or for humans? Hermione: *pant* *pant* Neither of them! It was for Juliet that I decided to save you! Because you are better friends! I fight for our friendship!! Cure Otohime transformed into a Kiyohime with the half of her body transformed into a snake body and tail which surprised Hermione, Cure Heart, Sharuru and Romeo. While the rain was stopped falling, she then rushed quickly like a snake towards and grabbing Hermione's neck. Cure Otohime: Hahahahaha! How serious is sad, right? Look on Juliet, she lost all hope you know, her father and mother both died! Broken and annihilated, as a sun broke out of the galaxy...!! She taking Hermione out of destroyed Fushimi Inari-taisha dramatically and lightning fast, and will lead up to Kyoto Station to which civilians have taken refuge inside. The Kouga and Iga clans fought numerous demonic youkai to protect civilians. Jubei: What is this? Shougen: Let's see what happens! Both Kouga and Iga clans rushing to see what is happening within the Kyoto Station, and will discover a merciless struggle between Cure Otohime and Hermione. Shougen: Oh my god, it was---! Ogen: My granddaughter! Some visions of flashbacks appeared in their minds as Oboro to confront a Primal Ayakashi and become Cure Otohime afterwards where she fights with Fujin. Back to present, she grabbed both Hermione's wrists that exposed her bell bracelet from the right. Cure Otohime: This is a nice bracelet that you have? It was Kagerou who offered it to you, how warm it is. She grabbed her bell bracelet with her jaw firmly. Hermione: What the heck are you doing?! Cure Otohime: I'm going to tear off your fucking bracelet! I'll prove it to you that, even if you fight for their sake, they not want a monster like you! You are doomed to eternal loneliness!! She snatched off Hermione's bell bracelet as she had a shocking expression, seeing the perls and two tiny gold bells flying off in front of her. Meanwhile at the ruined Fushimi Inari-taisha, Romeo tries to reason the devastated Juliet while Cure Heart could do nothing and attend this scene. Romeo: Please, my love. Think a little bit about Hermione and the others they fought for you. Come on, get hold of yourself. But it seems that Juliet still does not answer in her current state. Back outside Kyoto Station as the earth began to tremble intensively with the cries of the civilians were heard and meteorites fell from the sky that will destroy many buildings, Cure Otohime thrown Hermione nearby the Kouga and Iga clans. Shougen: Are you okay? Hermione: *gets up* What are you doing, it's too dangerous! Just go! While Cure Otohime launched a violent tail stroke, Hermione pushed back her snake tail with her single fire punch which surpised them behind. Cure Otohime: Oh my, you haven't gone through your berserk condition yet, and you didn't even get into your hybrid-form to increase your power. Are you trying to control your Inner Flames? Hermione: I'll never be a monster like you! You wanted to sympathize with humans, right? Cure Otohime: It's over friendship with humans, it's gone now! Hermione: But I thought you---! Cure Otohime: You should blame Portia for our current reincarnations as youkai! If we're always human, we have friends with no problems! Hermione: Lady Portia would never do something like that on our reincarnations, even in Rinne Tensei! Cure Otohime: Oh my, it was our punishment after all. She then began to ravaging around Kyoto Station with her large snake tail, the Kouga and Iga clans and Hermione must run away to avoid many violent tail blows. Ogen: Oboro, you've gone nuts! You recognize me, I'm your grandmother Ogen! It's been more than six months since you disappeared! Cure Otohime: Just back off, you bother me!! While Cure Otohime launched a violent tail stroke, Hermione grabbing Cure Otohime's large snake tail to protect Ogen. Hermione: You're worrying me seriously! It's your grandmother and you, you allow to beat her! She projects Cure Otohime from afar. Ogen: Wait! Hermione: Don't you see she's not in her normal condition! Look! A dark aura manifests itself intensively in Cure Otohime in an insane condition, she is rampaging all of her path with her many violent tail blows, included both Kouga and Iga clans while Hermione avoid from tail blows. Cure Otohime: You and me, have the same similarities! A flashback shown with many people were afraid from Young Oboro because of her youkai status. Cure Otohime: *as voiceovers* (We all suffered from the same human discrimination! We are both youkai! What good is it to be able to save humanity, if is it to be betrayed every time?!) Back quickly to reality as Cure Otohime gone to a rampage and prepare a violent tail stroke. Cure Otohime: All this is because of Portia!! Hermione directly avoids the blow of violent tail, but the Kouga clan was stunned. Cure Otohime: She has ruined our second births to our reincarnations in Rinne Tensei!! To say that we died once more than 400 years ago!! Hermione directly avoids the blow of violent tail again, but the Iga clan was stunned except Ogen. Cure Otohime: My dream to befriend with humans... A flashback shown that it is implying that Oboro had grievously hurt Portia at Takamagahara, blood was flowing to the castle floor and Oboro even had her purple kimono stained with blood. Oboro seems angry at Portia for the truth for her reincarnation as a youkai during Rinne Tensei. Cure Otohime: (Was shattered because of her~!!) Back to present as Cure Otohime approaches Hermione. Hermione: I'm really sad for you. If you believe that no one loves you, no one loves me too because we're youkai. If you want us to become really friends, then don't let your insanity and violence take over you!! You will ended in Yomi if your karma becomes evil in your bad actions, it is you'll end up being alone!! Cure Otohime: Look around you, stupid! By dint of believing on friendship, it makes you a perfect idiot! Loneliness can feel better to relieve your pain! Hermione: Friendship isn't a crappy concept!! Loneliness is the worst concept of our life!! Cure Otohime: *surprised* Huh? Hermione rushed and puched her face violently that projected at ground. Cure Otohime: Aaarh!! Then Hermione overlap on Cure Otohime's waist as she unconsciously entered into her hybrid-form. But now, her Inner Flames have covered on the back of the body like a fire phoenix-like armor, from the back to the head and even her phoenix wings and tail. Then Hermione grabbing Cure Otohime's neck and about to punching her face. Cure Otohime: No kidding, do you think? Do you really intend to kill me, for the sake of humans? You wanted to be friends with humans, but you react like Juliet! She hates humans so much that she has killed them! It's the same for you too, and nobody wants monsters like you two! Hermione: *anger glare* Shut uuuupp!! She began to strike Cure Otohime again and again in an act of anger, that even her blood began to squirt and Hermione's fist was stained with blood. Ogen: Don't do that to my granddaughter!! Cure Otohime: Look, the more you resist, the more you will become a real monster that the others have really seen you! Go there, avenge yourself for what I'd to Portia because I slaughtered her! But sooner or later you will have bitter regrets for killing me by revenge! Hermione: *hit her violently again and again* Shut your mouth~!! I never forgave you for what you'd to Portia, she's the reincarnation goddess, so what!! Suddenly, an iron chain wraps around Hermione's waist that noticed her. Yashamaru pulling the holding iron chain that bringing Hermione towards him. Yashamaru: Pull yourself together, Hermione! You aren't yourself! You must find the reason! Hermione: Shut uuuupp!! Red flames blowing Yashamaru away, the red flames intensified and spread around Kyoto Station. Danjou: Oh my god! She's gone to a rampage!! As Hermione is out of control, she attacks anyone around her without knowing it and included the Kouga and Iga clans. And now she's about to kill Oboro. Intermission. Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta appears in the first eyecatch while Kirin and Lance appears in the second eyecatch. Before Hermione could kill Oboro, the Lightning Strike managed to stop her before she deal a fatal blow. Kagerou's voice was heard that noticed them as Hermione collasped after the attack and retruned into normal. Kagerou's voice: I'm really disappointed with your attitude. I thought you had matured. But apparently, Oboro had broken this beautiful bracelet that I gave you. Don't worry, I can spank her afterwards. It was revealed there are Kagerou and Gennosuke in their hybrid-forms are landed to the ground. Cure Otohime: You, what are you doing here! You traitors! Gennosuke: Please my love, come back to us. It's been a long time since I waited, it shouldn't be like this! Cure Otohime: Why would I do that? The only thing I should do is to prevent others from foiling Prince Montague's plans! Gennosuke: Think a little, you let the shadows take over you! Don't force me to kill you! Even if you managed to help him realize his dark projects, you would be of no use to him! Montague has no favor or consideration for his own subordinates! Kagerou: It seems that you even attack Portia in Takamagahara earlier, she gave us a second birth and chance! Cure Otohime: It's too late to change my mind!! She rushed towards both Gennosuke and Kagerou who are ready to fight. Meanwhile at the destroyed Fushimi Inari-taisha, Romeo continues to reason desperately Juliet who is shattered and destroyed by despair and sorrow. Romeo: My love, please. Come back from us, we really need you. Juliet: How will that advance me? Romeo: What are you doing? Are you sure you want to stay at nothing? Juliet: It's better that way... The revenge can't bring happiness but only hate. I'm not made to become an Onmyouji-Precure, I always killing humans, I only think about fighting, and friendship isn't part of my life... And Hermione, she had a great faith in friendship with humans unlike me. Cure Heart: Juliet. Juliet: And in the end, I'm just a nuisance for everyone, including you. All this is because of me if my father and mother are dead, I'm not deserve to be a Capulet. Romeo: Decidedly, you're really... He grabbing Juliet's shirt collar with his left fist while get up together and glaring to her. Romeo slapping her strongly which surprised both Juliet and Cure Heart. Cure Heart: *shocked and gasped* Mr. Romeo. Romeo: Shaken up yourself, damn it! Why you become so lame?! Juliet: Eh? Romeo: Thanks to who we're here today?! It's thanks to you! You protected me and the others several times! You're the only one to convince Hermione to become your familiar! And when Hermione felt distraught at the first incident with you, you allowed her to regain morale at the Hanami festival! When we're in Shibuya, you've also defeated Esther when she's on evil side that you even got your first Daikoujin Form! We also declared our love feelings together during the Tanabata festival! You fought against Moka to retrieve the Magatama Jewel and make her join in our side! You also saved Hermione from darkness that devours her heart! At Utsunomiya, you're even able to found your father! And we even went through our couple in crisis time for four months after our journey to Takamagahara, and yet we still love each other even after 400 years! If you're going to leave us now, how do you want me to be able to accept you, huh?!! Juliet: *surprised* Romeo: The only person who can save Oboro from her insanity is you, Hermione's going so much struggle for you! I know how much to lose what you love is like a knife in your heart! But think about Cordelia, Antonio, Conrad, Curio, Francisco and all the others who are waiting only for you, and they only have you! They will even suffer if you die! Because if you die like a coward, your family will never forgive you!! Juliet: Romeo. Romeo: You're a scarlet sun shining in darkness and bring the only hope of our future!! Juliet: *surprised and widened* (Yes, of course...) She remember in her flashbacks that Leontes and Romeo are surprised about Juliet's Cure-form in the first time after transformation and defeat the Tsukumogami Ayakashi. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (The first time I became Cure Amaterasu, I appear as a sun at dawn.) Another flashback where she meet with Hermione who become Suzaku and making her as Juliet's familiar. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I'm able to find Hermione after 400 years, and I managed to make her my familiar.) Another flashback with her meet with Rosette and able to save Juliet from Aion, then becoming Cure Tsukiyomi. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (When I found Rosette, who had been my rival forever, she protected me when I'm in danger, and I really trust her when I refuse to admit it.) Another flashback shown with her battle against Susanoo before her defeat and Cure Tsukiyomi defeated Cure Susanoo later. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (When I lost to Meg, it's Rosette who took over to defeat her and get her to join us.) Another flashback in the Hanami festival, Juliet had managed to cheer up Hermione when she was distraught. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (It was me too that I helped Hermione to smile again when it came to her feelings towards Tybalt.) Another flashback shown in the fight at the roof of the skyscraper in Shibuya, she become Taiyou Amaterasu in the first time after she got her Daikoujin Omamori and defeat Cure Sakuya. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I defeated Esther after having my first Daikoujin Form.) Another flashback during the Tanabata festival at night, Romeo and Juliet have declared their feelings together and kissing one each other with such passion. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Romeo and I have shared our love since 400 years ago.) Another flashback during the Gonzo Tournament, when Taiyou Amaterasu is about to be defeated, Romeo's cries allowing her to becoming Akatsuki Amaterasu after she got her second Daikoujin Form, and defeat Cure Izanami. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Romeo encouraged me to meet and defeat Moka when I had my second Daikoujin Omamori.) Another flashback shown where they confronted against Kuro Suzaku and Akatsuki Amaterasu save her with her Sunlight Dawn. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I'm the only one who can save Hermione from darkness in her heart.) A last flashback shown at Utsunomiya, Juliet find her father in a rainy and tearful weather. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (And I finally found my father, even the time between father and daughter only last 4 months.) Back to reality Juliet seems to have taken over trust in herself after realizing many moments when she was an Onmyouji-Precure, and had even had friends around her. Juliet: That's right, I'd not only fought against the Ayakashis and the Guardians of Yomi, I've friends around me so I was always alone. A flashback shown in a mind vision, Juliet meets with her late mother. Lady Capulet: Juliet, beamed like the sunlight, and engulfing people with your warmth. Juliet: The light. Lady Capulet: It's now it is up to you, to become the sun. Unfold your light over the world of darkness and your friends. Juliet: The sun. Lady Capulet: Yes, the sun. You was the incarnation of the sun, when dawn arrives towards the day, you'll bring the light of the sun for joy and good humor. Back to reality as Romeo drops his grip from her shirt collar, Juliet becomes more determined and ready to save Oboro. The air around everyone felt charged with crimson air which then gathered around Juliet before being sucked into her entire being while the Mahiru Daikoujin Omamori appears in front of Juliet. Juliet: (That's right, I'm the sun shining in the sky. I'm going to save Lady Oboro! Because... she's my best friend!) She quickly turned into Mahiru Amaterasu and already using her Hot-Blooded Style. Mahiru Amaterasu: Avanti tutta! (Translation: Forward all!) She quickly jumping and rushed towards Kyoto Station like a lighting, leaving Cure Heart and Romeo. Cure Heart: Amaterasu, wait for us! In Kyoto Station, the fight against Cure Otohime only gets worse as it is too powerful to be defeated that even Gennosuke and Kagerou can do nothing against Cure Otohime, not even the Gonzo☆Cures, the DokiDoki! Cures and their fairy partners. Gennosuke is badly wounded and covered with blood, Cure Otohime went slowly towards him. Gennosuke: Don't do that... Oboro-sama. It's not too late to give up. Cure Otohime: What does it matter to me, I will finish with you. Kagerou: Gennosuke-sama!! Cure Otohime: *about to killing* Farewell, my love... Mahiru Amaterasu: Spiral Wolf Fang!! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense which make her more powerful, agile and fast, turn herself like a fire tornado and rush to perforate Cure Otohime and save Gennosuke. Hermione gets up and surprised to see Mahiru Amaterasu again. Hermione: Juliet, that's really you?! Mahiru Amaterasu turn her head towards Hermione and smiling. Mahiru Amaterasu: Sorry for being late, Hermione! Hermione: Aah, I knew you would come! Shinya Tsukiyomi: You're late after all this time! I could beat you after that! Cure Otohime: Why are you doing here? I thought you were destroyed by the death of your old man? You are suppose to be the sun that disappears! Mahiru Amaterasu: No, my parents are still alive... Cure Otohime: What? Mahiru Amaterasu: They live through me now I realize that I'm not alone. You too, Lady Oboro, you aren't alone. Cure Otohime: What do you mean? I'm alone! No one wants me, and my grandmother sees me as an inheritance tool, the same for Hotarubi! They never even shown any affection that I've been waiting for and give me a chance to have friends! I never forgive humans but also my family!! Mahiru Amaterasu: ... Yes, I knew that too. Cure Otohime: Eh? Mahiru Amaterasu: But you have a real friend, it was me! That's why I'm going to be able to bring the sun that I am... Unconsciously, she receives an unknown fourth Daikoujin Omamori in her hand. Mahiru Amaterasu: To bring you out the shadows that hang over you!! A dark aura manifests and rushing towards Mahiru Amaterasu to attacking. Cure Otohime: I gonna to destroy you!! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense and shining, while her Magatama Jewel as floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings. Mahiru Amaterasu: Give Life to a Infinity Day, the Golden Sun Must be Warmful! She raises her both arms to the air, gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku to form a giant orange sphere that looked like a sun. Mahiru Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunburn Day! She launched her solar sphere towards her target which engulfed it, then she rises her arm to summoned a shining katana, she rushed and slashed her target's dark aura which was absorbed by Mahiru Amaterasu's fourth Daikoujin Omamori, causing an explosion of light that engulfs the whole place of the fight. Inside the white light, the two Onmyouji-Precures are back in their civilian forms. Apparently, Oboro seems soothed by the sunlight that Juliet brought it for her, thus driving out the darkness of Oboro's heart, and found back her normal sanity and her old kind-self. Oboro: Juliet, why? Why do you want to be my friend? Juliet: You forget that it's been 400 years since we met in Takamagahara. You and I are both dead at the same time, we both have eternal lovers. And in our reincarnations, we are youkai. We are both put aside by human society. But unlike me who hates humans as I wanted to kill them originally, you really wanted with human friends despite our youkai status. Oboro: *tears from eyes* Juliet... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, to be so cruel to you, to Gennosuke-sama, and my whole family. Juliet slowly stretched out her hand to the confused Oboro, while shut her eyes and smiled happily. Juliet: Smile, let's go together... as friends! Oboro accepts and holds her hand to Juliet's with a faint smile. Oboro: Thank you, Juliet. Suddenly, a shadow aura manifest in Juliet in her progressive agony which noticed Oboro, the shadow power is due come from the fourth Daikoujin Omamori. Juliet: Help, save me... Someone can me help! She disappears into the darkness and Oboro turns in reality as the light that engulfs the place disappears, leaving her distraught on Juliet's disappearance. When both Precure teams, the Kouga and Iga clans regained consciousness and Romeo and Cure Heart arrived too late, all the rest of the group around discovered on Juliet's disappearance. Romeo: J... Juliet? No, it can't... Oboro: Gennosuke-sama, I'm... really sorry for the trouble I'm having so I'm responsible for it. I even rejected you, I not tell you that when were in Takamagahara. Gennosuke: *shook his head* It's okay, the only person I should blame is Leontes. He is the one responsible for this conspiracy. Ogen approached her granddaughter while hugging and cried, and then ready to forgive her. Oboro: Grandmother...? *crying* Uwaaaah I'm sorry I broke the reputation of the Iga clan! Ogen: What are you talking about! We're happy to see you after your disappearance for over 6 months! I would never make you suffer to force you to succeed me and give you a chance to have human friends! Oboro: That's my fault, I've been able to listen to you for a long time about succeeding Iga Pastryhouse, but I've always been immature who only thinks about becoming an Onmyouji and running away! Hotarubi was right to be tough with me! Hotarubi: *hugged at Oboro and cried* Waaaah! You don't have to feel inferior or suffer because of us! If you knew how long you missed us?! I'm so happy to see you again! Oboro: Waaaaaah, Hotarubi! Grandmother! Gennosuke-sama! Everyone! I'm so sorry!! The remaining Iga clan are gathering to Oboro, Ogen et Hotarubi, and crying together. The remaining Kouga clan are gathering to Gennosuke, relieved they saw him again and cried together. Meanwhile in Yomi, Juliet become unconscious inside of a crimson crystal and held captive by Leontes, found that she held the fourth Daikoujin Omamori. Leontes then inspected the crimson crystal held by Juliet prisoner. Leontes: I did it right to capture her. Of course, it looks like she owns fourth Daikoujin Omamori, but it gives off a dark aura that will make her the black sun that burned the human world... And if I'm going to make her my puppet and hurt her own friends, and even the Onmyouji-Precures! Hahahahahahaha!! Meanwhile somewhere in devastated Kyoto and the rain was falling so hard, Romeo was alone and isolated at the thought of losing his beloved Juliet. Romeo: Juliet, my love... As a tear flows from her right eye, Romeo began to cry with grief, devastated by her disappearance. Romeo: Uuh uh... Uwaaaaaaaaaahhh!! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Romeo: Juliet, I swear to you that we will save you. You knew how much we suffered from your absence. Chrno: You are our friend, our sun shining before us. Sei: But now the sun has become black, the moon will be too. Abel: What I saw her, is diving in absolute pain. Tsukune: The sun is dark now, we must save it before it's too late. Regina: Our only hope for saving Juliet is to trust her rival who is the only one who can save her. Romeo: *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Birth of the Black Sun! Kurohi Amaterasu! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Cry Saga